<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Лето семьдесят первого by Mecc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711072">Лето семьдесят первого</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc'>Mecc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Турнир минификов 2015 года [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Drama, Gen, Horror, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Violence, Werewolf Reveal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:42:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>На что мы готовы пойти ради тех, кого любим, или чтобы не остаться в одиночестве.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Турнир минификов 2015 года [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857538</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Июнь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ветки хлестали по лицу, лёгкие горели от непривычной нагрузки — Ремус бежал по лесу, не выбирая направления, просто куда глаза глядят. Несколько раз он спотыкался и падал, но упорно вставал и продолжал свою гонку в никуда. Ему было плевать на боль и слабость, плевать на то, что родители могут его потерять и будут переживать из-за этого, да на всё плевать, если честно. Он хотел только одного — ни о чём не думать. </p><p>Силы покинули его внезапно, всего в паре шагов от небольшого ручейка. Ремус просто в очередной раз упал и уже не смог подняться, он лежал и бездумно смотрел на радугу в каплях водяной взвеси, яркие, режущие глаз своей жизнерадостностью стебельки травы, купающиеся в нахальных солнечных лучах. Окружающий мир плевать хотел на проблемы Ремуса Люпина и вряд ли замечал само его существование. </p><p>— Эй, ты в порядке? — голос, раздавшийся чуть поодаль, показался настолько неуместным, что Ремус счёл его галлюцинацией. Он почти обрадовался — решил, будто умирает, но всё испортила вполне себе материальная рука, схватившая его за плечо и встряхнувшая так, что перед глазами поплыли разноцветные круги.</p><p>— Ты живой вообще? Эй, не молчи, что случилось? — не унимался голос.</p><p>— Прекрати, всё нормально, — невнятно проговорил Ремус, но его услышали и перестали трясти. Он с трудом перевернулся на спину и посмотрел на того, кто столь бесцеремонно прервал его уединение. Рядом с ним на коленях стоял мальчишка примерно того же возраста, что и сам Ремус. Лохматые тёмные волосы и выпачканная травяным соком и смолой одежда, не везде целая. </p><p>— Что случилось? — повторил он свой вопрос. — Ты весь в крови.</p><p>— Упал, — недовольно буркнул Ремус.</p><p>Не хватало ещё выставить себя на посмешище перед этим мальчишкой. Его и без того не принимали в компании сверстников — слишком странным был Ремус. Неразговорчивый, скрытный, увлечённый книгами, всегда бледный и периодически слишком болезненный — он не вызывал симпатии или доверия у местной ребятни, только разные подозрения. Семья Ремуса переехала в Годрикову лощину полгода назад, и мама говорила, что просто нужно время — и всё обязательно наладится. Поначалу Ремус действительно в это верил, но сегодня, когда пришла сова с неутешительными известиями от очередного специалиста, он наконец-то понял: ничто — даже время — не способно изменить его новую природу. Это теперь навсегда: Ремус Люпин — изгой, чудовище и главное разочарование в жизни родителей. Было бы лучше ему и вовсе не появляться на свет. </p><p>На глаза навернулись злые слёзы обиды на весь мир и его несправедливость — в который уже раз, — и не было совершенно никакой возможности их удержать. Странно, но незнакомый мальчишка не стал смеяться.</p><p>— Тебе, наверно, больно, — решил он, а в его голосе Ремусу послышалось сочувствие. — Царапины нужно промыть. Да хоть вон в том ручье, а я пока найду подорожник. Смелее, ты же настоящий мужчина.</p><p>Незнакомец улыбнулся, но не зло и язвительно, а как-то по-доброму, понимающе. Ремус тяжело поднялся и поковылял к ручейку, сам не понимая, почему слушается.</p><p>— Мой папа врач, так что я знаю, о чём говорю, — не умолкал тем временем мальчишка, ползая по траве на коленях. — Меня, кстати, Генри зовут, а тебя?</p><p>— Ремус. Ремус Люпин.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Июль</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Папа говорит, что люди не очень любят тех, кто умнее их, особенно если это слишком явно демонстрировать, — они в очередной раз отдыхали на одной из полянок так полюбившегося им леса, и Генри, похоже, цитировал наизусть. — А еще людям не нравится, когда другие указывают, что делать.</p><p>— Но ты ведь обычно правильные вещи говоришь, — возмутился Ремус: он никак не мог понять этой логики. — Нужно не злиться, а быть благодарными за совет.</p><p>— Ну, мне тоже так кажется, но жизнь убеждает, что он прав.</p><p>Действительно, Ремус так и не нашёл больше никого, кто захотел бы с ним общаться. Зато у него теперь был самый замечательный друг, которого он не согласился бы променять и на десяток других приятелей, даже несмотря на то, что Генри оказался магглом. На самом деле, это только открывало новые заманчивые перспективы.</p><p>— Странно, что я не видел тебя раньше, — с сожалением протянул Ремус, щурясь от яркого солнца.</p><p>— Я приехал к бабушке на каникулы, — беззаботно пожал плечами Генри. — Мы с папой живём в Лондоне, а здесь я бываю каждое лето, но тоже тебя раньше не видел.</p><p>— Мы недавно переехали.</p><p>— Я рад, — задорно улыбнулся Генри. — Теперь в этой дыре есть хотя бы один нормальный человек. Ну, кроме меня.</p><p>У Ремуса получилось ответить почти искренней улыбкой. Он не был человеком, больше нет, что и послужило причиной переезда, но рассказывать об этом категорически нельзя даже другим волшебникам, что уж говорить о маггле. </p><p>— О да, с остальными совершенно не о чём поговорить, они не знают элементарных вещей, — важно покивал он подыгрывая.</p><p>— Кто б говорил об элементарных вещах, — в шутку возмутился Генри. — Ты не знал, что такое рогатка. Вопиющее невежество.</p><p>— Вот за такие фразочки тебя и не любят, — Ремус назидательно покачал головой, подняв указательный палец, но почти сразу же не выдержал и засмеялся. — Кстати, по поводу невежества — я уговорил родителей отпустить меня на рыбалку. Правда, только через две недели.</p><p>— Отлично! — воодушевился Генри и важно пообещал: — Мудрый наставник научит тебя всему, что знает сам. </p><p>Они дружно рассмеялись.</p><p>— Может, сходим к тому замечательному дубу, про который ты мне все уши прожужжал? — Ремус бодро вскочил и хитро прищурился. — Наперегонки? </p><p>— Ты же не знаешь дороги, — всплеснул руками Генри и кинулся следом за убегающим другом.</p><p>Дуб находился совсем не в той стороне, но это было абсолютно неважно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Август</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Бабушка велела передать тебе приглашение на ужин. Будут пирожки с грибами, — Генри кинул очередной камушек в ручей и мечтательно закатил глаза. Он был большим любителем пирожков.</p><p>— Прости, но сегодня не смогу, — искренне расстроился Ремус. Ненадолго замолчал, сосредоточенно пытаясь выдумать правдоподобный предлог, и не заметил, как друг нахмурился. — Я буду занят — мама просила...</p><p>— Хватит! — решительно перебил его Генри, скрестив руки на груди и сверля Ремуса суровым взглядом. </p><p>Тот испугался, потому что не понимал причин подобного поведения. Он неуверенно и с некоторой опаской посмотрел в ответ.</p><p>— Перестань врать, пожалуйста, — Генри и не думал смягчаться. — Ты регулярно пропадаешь, ссылаясь на разные неубедительные обстоятельства, выглядишь в эти дни смертельно больным и усталым, хотя остальное время всё в порядке. Сначала я думал, что ты и вправду чем-то болен, даже отправил отцу письмо с подробным описанием симптомов — думал, он сможет чем-нибудь помочь, но такой болезни попросту не существует. Что мне остаётся думать? Тебя обижают? Расскажи, что происходит! Я твой друг, Ремус, и я беспокоюсь. Позволь мне помочь.</p><p>Под конец свой речи Генри растерял всю уверенность, и просьба прозвучала жалобно, а Ремус пребывал в полной растерянности. Он давно знал: Генри умный и наблюдательный, и его частенько охватывал ужас от одной только мысли, что тот догадается: друг частенько врёт; и смертельно обидится. Ну вот, самое страшное случилось: Генри всё понял... и хочет помочь, беспокоится. </p><p>Это было невыносимо — Ремуса раздирали противоречивые желания: он был благодарен за такое отношение, которого, как сам считал, совершенно не заслуживал, хотел всё рассказать, но боялся нарушить Статут и быть отвергнутым, если Генри узнает всю правду.</p><p>Проклятие, грязная тайна, из-за которой Ремус не сможет быть нормальным волшебником, снова грозила разрушить его жизнь, лишить единственного близкого, кроме родителей, человека. </p><p>— Я... — начал было Ремус, но замолк, не в силах продолжить, и выкрикнул: — Не могу!</p><p>Он бросился домой, чувствуя, как на глаза снова наворачиваются бессильные злые слёзы.</p><p>Генри так и остался сидеть у ручья, в том самом месте, где они познакомились. Он решительно прищурил глаза и сжал кулаки. Было очевидно, что Ремус страдал и не мог ничего рассказать. Вполне вероятно, что ему чем-то угрожали, заставили молчать. Идти к его родителям Генри не рискнул: пусть они и казались хорошими людьми, но он знал, что нельзя исключать никакие варианты. Жаловаться в полицию или просить помощи отца, не имея доказательств, было бессмысленно, и Генри решил, что нужно сначала узнать всё самому и уже тогда определить, к кому можно обратиться.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Полнолуние</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Подготовка к ночной вылазке не заняла много времени: бабушка легко отпустила его ночевать к другу, а керосиновый фонарь, которым она пользовалась, спускаясь в погреб за продуктами, оказался как нельзя более кстати.</p><p>Генри затаился в кустах, неподалёку от ограды, опоясывавшей участок Люпинов. Он почти не видел того, что происходило во дворе, только смутные силуэты в районе небольшого заброшенного сарайчика за домом. Его он и решил проверить в первую очередь, как только стемнело достаточно сильно. Жаль, но фонарь пришлось погасить — Генри опасался, что свет его выдаст. Это не нанесло непоправимого ущерба плану — на небе ярко светила полная луна, видимость была вполне приличной. Первым делом в глаза бросился мощный засов на том самом сарайчике. Раньше его там не было, и Генри укрепился в своих подозрениях.</p><p>Стараясь двигаться быстро, но не покидать теней от многочисленных кустов, он прокрался к своей цели. Засов поддался не сразу — он был тяжеловат для маленького мальчика, но Генри всё же сумел отодвинуть массивную балку, ведь сейчас от него зависела судьба единственного друга. Он приоткрыл дверь ровно настолько, чтобы протиснуться внутрь, и в этот момент остро пожалел об оставленном в кустах фонаре — внутри сарая было куда темнее, чем снаружи. Ни единой живой души, но на полу что-то явственно поблёскивало, и Генри осторожно направился в ту сторону. Как оказалось, это было кольцо подвального люка, закрытого на пару дополнительных защёлок. Руки дрожали от нервного напряжения, но и с этой преградой Генри успешно справился. Открывшийся его взору провал в полу казался проходом в непроглядную бездну.</p><p>— Ремус! — позвал Генри, наклоняясь и вглядываясь в то место, где среди практически сплошной темноты ему почудилось какое-то движение. — Ты тут? Ремус!</p><p>Стук собственного сердца заглушал почти все звуки, но ему показалось, что он услышал какой-то шорох.</p><p>— Ремус! — вновь позвал он друга, склоняясь ещё ниже. — Это я, Генри. Ремус!</p><p>Глаза, уже немного попривыкшие к темноте, различили небольшую тень, метнувшуюся из открытого люка прямо на него. Генри успел рефлекторно прикрыться рукой, и только поэтому клыки нападавшего не сомкнулись на его шее, а лишь ободрали предплечье. Он дёрнулся, от боли и неожиданности теряя самообладание, и неосознанно сделал большой шаг назад, но ожидаемо зацепился за что-то и упал. Зверь тем временем тихо рычал, не сводя чуть светящихся глаз со своей жертвы, и медленно приближался.</p><p>— Хорошая собачка, — с трудом выдавил Генри, пытаясь не двигаться. Первый испуг прошёл, и голова начала соображать: он знал, что сторожевых псов обычно тренируют на обездвиживание и задержание нарушителей, а потому постарался замереть. — Ремус! Мистер Лайелл! Миссис Хоуп! Кто-нибудь, помогите, отзовите собаку, я у вас в сарае!</p><p>Генри очень надеялся, что его услышат, а иначе придётся сидеть здесь до самого утра, но разведывательная операция в любом случае провалилась, и это было обиднее всего.</p><p>— Ремус! — снова позвал он.</p><p>Тем временем сторож, про которого незадачливый шпион уже почти позабыл, оказался воспитан совсем не так, как думал Генри, а может, и не был воспитан вовсе: он снова прыгнул, но на этот раз успешнее. </p><p>Больше Генри не смог издать ни звука, только хрипел, ведь не сильно-то покричишь с разорванным горлом. Он ещё успел почувствовать когти, разрывающие живот, вгрызающиеся в него зубы и подумать, что нормальные собаки так себя не ведут, а ещё — запоздало вспомнить: у Люпинов точно не было домашних животных. Затем мир окончательно погас.</p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Лайелл Люпин плохо спал этой ночью, собственно, как и в каждое полнолуние с <i>того самого</i> дня, а когда заклинание, наложенное им на дверь сарая, подало сигнал, пару секунд не мог поверить, что это не очередной кошмар.<p>Когда он ворвался в сарай — было уже поздно. Волчонок с азартом жрал потроха лучшего друга, а Лайелл понял свою самую главную ошибку: он так боялся, что Ремус выберется из своего убежища, наложил кучу заклинаний, препятствующих этому, но не подумал о том, что кого-то может заинтересовать невзрачный заброшенный сарай. Настолько, что этот кто-то проберётся туда среди ночи. </p><p>Это был конец, приговор для его сына. Опасное магическое существо, оборотень, познавший вкус крови. Подлежит уничтожению. То, чего они так боялись, всё же случилось, но Лайелл не мог допустить министерского разбирательства — он слишком любил жену и сына. В конце концов, они столько времени скрывали ото всех свою ужасную тайну. Теперь секретов станет два, только и всего, он усовершенствует защиту, подобное больше никогда не повторится, но Ремус и Хоуп не должны ничего знать, это их окончательно сломает. А сейчас нужно было замести следы.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Эпилог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ремус, сегодня такая прекрасная погода, а ты сидишь дома, — мама смотрела на него с беспокойством. — Ты уже несколько дней совсем не гуляешь. Вы, что же, поссорились с Генри?</p><p>— Скоро начнётся учебный год, — Ремус не решался смотреть ей в глаза, опасаясь, что она поймёт, насколько он расстроен. — Генри вернулся в Лондон, к отцу.</p><p>— Ох, милый, не печалься так, — она нежно погладила его по голове. — Я уверена, Генри будет тебе писать, а следующим летом вы снова встретитесь.</p><p>— Да, конечно, — голос получился ещё более безрадостным, чем раньше. </p><p>— Послушай, я понимаю: домашнее обучение — совсем не школа, но папа научит тебя всему, что знает сам. Ты станешь настоящим волшебником.</p><p>Да, мама всегда могла легко понять его настроение. Хотя в этот раз школа волновала Ремуса куда меньше, чем отъезд Генри — они так и не поговорили тогда. После полнолуния он каждый день приходил на их полянку, но друга там не было. Поговорить казалось просто необходимым, и Ремус даже пошёл к Генри домой, где его бабушка сообщила, что внук уехал обратно в город. Он не попрощался, но это легко можно было объяснить тем, что из-за полнолуния Ремус не покидал дом, и Генри не пришёл, обиженный недоверием. </p><p>Написать письмо — отличная идея, так будет даже проще попросить прощения и объяснить другу собственное поведение, насколько это вообще возможно, а дальше всё будет зависеть уже от Генри.</p><p>— Хоуп, Ремус! — от входной двери до них донёсся голос отца. — Идите скорее сюда, у нас гости. Позвольте представить — Альбус Дамблдор, директор школы Хогвартс.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>